The Threat Renewed
by Erra Sparks
Summary: Okay, so you know the original story. But not the whole story. The Ellimist gave us another chance, and this time? This time, we're all telling you what happened.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, here I am again

Hey, here I am again. I'm giving this one a try and if this story has more positive hits then I'll continue this.

Animorphs: The Different

Chapter One: Starting Over

JAKE

I woke with a start, panting as if I had been running. But I haven't. Had it all been a dream? Tobias dead, Marco missing, me nearly killed. Yet here I was. With a shaky hand, I picked up my phone and dialed Marco's number.

My name's Jake. My last name and where I go to school is not important. You know that. You also know about the Yeerk invasion. See, I was able to pick who read this.

Who got this information, because this is important. It may not seem so in the end, but it is. The Ellimist is giving us another shot at fighting David. To hopefully do what's right. Did we think making David a nothlit was right at the time? Yes. But there are other ways. We just didn't know what yet.

You know the original story to David's demise too. But this time, it's different. We get a chance to retry this battle. To make it better. Maybe David doesn't end up as a rat. You'll have to read to find out.

It all started the same. Up until I was sitting in the cab of Cassie's dad's truck watching, waiting. My head jerked. I was falling asleep, but I caught movement. A golden eagle! David.

I quietly morphed to Peregrine Falcon when Ax and Tobias came in.

(Jake, good, you're awake! David is leaving. He is a traitor!)

I nodded, almost falcon. When fully falcon, I told Tobias to follow him. I waited for Ax to demorph and remorph.

Then we took to the air.

Ax flew a few miles behind me. (Prince Jake, if I may…) Ax started.

(Go ahead, Ax.)

(What if David joins the yeerks? What will we do?)

I pondered on that for a while. How do we fight against a fellow Animorph? Someone we thought was a friend. Okay, I knew him and Marco had times of fighting, but that was normal wasn't it?

(I don't know, Ax. Maybe he wanted to watch some television again, or maybe he was hungry. Maybe he did join the yeerks, and maybe we have to fight him, but maybe we're just misunderstanding the situation.)

(That is an unacceptable number of maybes.) Ax replied.

(Yep. Sure is. Look, we're going to David's old house. Maybe they haven't seen him arrive yet.)

(It would make sense.) We flew on in silence. Finally, we reached the house.

(Ax, I need you at your best. Go down three houses and demorph. Be ready to jump some fences.)

(But I should stay with you, Prince Jake!) Ax protested.

(No. You're my back up. I'm just going to talk to David. Then I'm out. But I think that van over there have some of the hork-bajir jammed in there.) I tucked my wings back and flew through the window.

I was unsure of what to expect, but it sure wasn't this.

XXXXX

So what did you think? Next time it will be longer. R and R, please!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay, it was positive

Yay, it was positive! Okay here's chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Change

CASSIE

I stayed in my bed, wondering if I would ever get some sleep. It was raining, and I knew Jake was keeping watch out in case David decided to run away again.

I'm Cassie.

I'm sure Jake already told you the facts and what was happening so far. So I will tell you what happened to me, while whatever happened outside happened. I heard a soft thud coming from the barn. I got up and put some shoes on to go check it out. I stayed silent so my parents wouldn't wake up. I crept to the barn and then I saw David flying away, which could only mean one thing.

He wasn't willing to be on our side.

I sympathized with him. He'd lost his family, his home. I thought it was all a big misunderstanding. I didn't want to deal with this, but I knew I had to. So I grabbed the phone from downstairs and brought it up to my room.

I called Rachel first. She's my best friend.

"Hello?" came the groggy voice.

"Hey, Rachel. It's Cassie. I hear David's coming out to late night."I used code to make sure no one thought we were suspicious.

"Is he? I didn't hear that."

"Yeah, but anyways, I hear it's going to be cool out tonight. You should think of opening your window."

"Yeah, later."

I hung up the phone, and knew that Rachel was going to open her window in case she was needed. Next, I called Marco. I needed to be sure his window was open too.

"Hello?" Marco's dad.

"Hi, is Marco there?" I hoped he didn't ask why I was calling so late.

"Yeah, hang on." A few minutes later, Marco came on the phone.

"Hey, it's going to be really foggy out tonight. Nice and cool, too. You should leave your window open."

"Yeah, I'll do that, Cassie. Thanks," Marco responded.

After taking the phone back down, I opened my own window, and crawled back into bed.

I wondered what Jake was doing right now. I hoped he was out there convincing David that his decision wasn't a smart one.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep. I woke up just a few minutes later. I was restless. I got up and got some water to drink. Then I checked on the animals. Nothing wrong there.

I crawled back into bed and stared at the ceiling.

_Jake, please be okay, _I thought before my eyes fluttered shut.

XXXX

I know it's short forgive me. Please read and review!


End file.
